


Finding Paradise

by thorkiship18



Series: Paradise [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Amnesia, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Companionable Snark, Companions, Demon Powers, End of the World, M/M, Magic, Older Jared Padalecki, Psychic Bond, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: The world is gone.There's hardly anything left.The forces of Hell have breached the veil, and terrorize what little is left of humanity.With the fight between Demons and Humans raging on, one young man roams the country in search of a safe haven known only to him as Paradise.A man with a voice in his mind, possessing a particular set of gifts.





	Finding Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! I've been working on this for almost 5 to 6 weeks! Squeeeee! Enjoy!
> 
> (Inspired by many works in the genre, but Bullet Witch and Resident Evil: Extinction, more specifically)

**2024, 5 years after "The Crossing"...** _  
_

The night has faded away, but the moon is still in the sky; the sun will rise fully in an hour's time. This'll mean less Demons than usual. Good.

Jensen walks alone down the forgotten highway littered with rotted corpses and picked apart skeletons and abandoned cars. Several doors lay open, some having long dead bodies hanging out of the vehicles in a bid to escape whatever danger was coming after them. Poor bastards.

They were too late. They never stood a chance.

Stopping momentarily, Jensen inspects a rusted black car with its back doors wide open. He draws his gun from the holster hidden under his coat, careful to scan the area for hostile bandits or worse-Demons. His sword rests in its sheath, unbothered. It's only for dire situations; he's hoping he doesn't need to use it any time soon, however.

Jensen investigates the car, searching through the piles of luggage and personal belongings of those that left it all behind. After a thorough search, Jensen finds what he needs: 2 unopened bottles of water. Feeling lucky for once in his miserable life, he quickly takes off his travel pack, stuffing the bottles of water inside. Finished, he closes the car door, and continues his journey down the road, stowing away his pistol.

All too soon, a familiar vibration pulses in the front of his brain, and a voice is heard.

_"You haven't rested in hours."_

Jensen keeps his pace, noticing an overhead sign that informs him a city coming up soon. "I can walk for a few more, Kane."

_"If you tire and die from exhaustion, I'll most likely cease to exist. I cannot allow that to happen."_

This has been a problem for many years. Kane, the disembodied voice that he just can't seem to get rid of no matter what. Darkness. A "benevolent" Demon shackled to him by unfortunate happenstance. Kane cannot harm him in any way, but he has proven to be a nuisance time and again. For 5 long years they've been chained together by a mysterious event that Jensen can't remember.

He has nothing.

No memories of a childhood.

It's just...blank.

"I won't die. Leave me alone." Jensen says dryly, causing Kane to growl menacingly in his head.

_"You're being foolish! Rest yourself!"_

Jensen stops in the road, furrowing his brows together. His voice is soft, but his ire is known. "I don't take kindly to demands."

_"Obey my words, and find a place to rest!"_

"I won't _obey_  your will." Jensen grumbles, resuming his long trek down the highway.

He walks a great distance before realizing that his stomach has been growling for a while and that his eyes have been drooping exponentially.

Reluctantly, he looks up at the latest signs. He spots that a city once called Kettler Bay is very close with its exit directly on the right. Conversely, the path Jensen _wants_  to take is plagued with rundown cars and a poorly placed collapsed bridge. Knowing that the exit to the city would most likely have a place for him to stop and also a path around that rubble, Jensen quietly shuffles towards the road leading into Kettler Bay.

In his mind, he can sense Kane getting worked up; excited, happy that he's in the right, proud that strong willed Jensen has broken and listened to him. Jensen fights the urge to yawn, not wanting to further give Kane the satisfaction.

Jensen walks as far as his tired legs can take him, seeking refuge in a dilapidated shop near the bay this city was apparently named after. The windows have been boarded up carefully and neatly presumably to prevent theft, but it seems that plan has failed.

He checks the shack carefully, making sure there are no threats to be found, Human and otherwise. After that, Jensen scavenges the area for supplies, coming up with a goldmine of 3 canned peaches and a box full of blankets.

Jensen lays down his travel pack and sword against the wall before clearing out a space on the floor. He sets the blankets onto the floor, layering them on top of the other and folding up the last one into a pillow. Jensen makes himself comfortable, shedding off his black trench coat and battle ready boots. He settles down onto the bed of blankets, taking out a knife from his travel pack to open a can of peaches.

And, like clockwork, Kane badgers him on this decision.

_"So primitive. You could've just forced it open."_

"I don't do that unless absolutely needed." Jensen whispers, cutting the lid from the can.

_"One's survival is important."_

"Wasting unnecessary energy to open a simple can is not a priority."

It shuts Kane up for a while; he relents, retreating to wherever he goes when he's not pestering Jensen like the rat he is. Bound to a Demon... Who's ridiculous idea was this? How could this have happened?

Jensen doesn't know, but he's hoping that when he finds the place he's been trying to look for since "awakening", he will have the answers he most desperately seeks.

Paradise. A name that's been ingrained into his mind since waking up alone in that soot covered wasteland. He has to find Paradise.

As he begins slurping down the peaches from the can, Jensen reaches into the front pocket of his bag. He pulls out a worn, leather wallet. Brown. Sitting the almost empty can down beside him, Jensen opens the wallet, gazing at the contents inside for the umpteenth time in 5 years.

Photo identification from a time where the world was apparently better; a driver's license, cards used to purchase goods that have absolutely no use anymore, and a family picture.

Jensen takes the picture in his hand, examining it closely.

It's of him with an older couple along with a woman and a man that looks similar to him. He was younger then, vibrant, full of life.

_Clean._

He doesn't even remember it.

The older couple must've been his parents. It doesn't take a genius to guess that from the loving looks they all give to one another. The other two could be siblings. It pains Jensen.

Every time he sees these things, he feels angry and disappointed with himself that he _can't_  recognize them. What were their names? What happened to them? Did they love him unconditionally? Did he love them back? These are questions Jensen often fights himself on. He feels nothing for them, because he doesn't _know_  them, and yet...

Jensen looks down at the tattoo of a crescent moon on his inner wrist. So much of his past is shrouded in secrets yet to be unlocked.

 _"You waste time and energy pondering on the sentiments of your previous life."_  Kane mutters. _"It's time to move on from it."_

Jensen grunts, putting the photo away in the wallet. "Empathy, something you strongly lack."

_"Priorities, something you need to sort out."_

"I wish I understood why..." Jensen whispers to himself while he tucks the wallet back into his bag. "What really happened to the world?"

_"A divine awakening."_

Kane doesn't elaborate on that, because, like Jensen, he, too, has no memories of how he came to be with him. The only things he's aware of is that he is a Demon different from the physical evils that plague the world, and that Earth underwent a drastic change 5 years ago.

The Crossing.

That's what some remaining Humans have come to call it. It happened suddenly, without warning. Demons flooded out from the darkest depths of Hell, though Jensen knows no more than that. It's unclear what caused The Crossing to transpire, but Jensen supposes that it's much too late to even speculate on it.

What's done is done. Whoever screwed humanity over got what they wanted. Everything is gone.

Jensen swallows down the rest of the peaches, tossing the can away from him to a corner of the room. This scares whatever rodents were hiding away, causing them to scurry away in fright. Mice, rats, Lesser Demons--they're relatively harmless. Just pests.

Pulling down the sleeves of his black thermal shirt until his hands are partially covered, Jensen crosses his arms, resting his head on his makeshift pillow.

 _"I can smell your fear..."_  Kane says in a somewhat caring tone. _"Why do you feel this way?"_

Jensen closes his eyes. "It's nothing."

_"You're afraid of the future, aren't you? Of dying without ever knowing the truth..."_

"Shut up."

_"Jensen, remove yourself from petty Human emotions. Embrace the raw power within yourself. Abandon this futile mission. Live without fear."_

"Leave me alone!"

At the height of Jensen's anger, the ground underneath of him quakes, and the ceiling starts to crack, rendering the environment more dangerous than before. However, Jensen forces himself to calm down, and the tremors soon subside. Everything is peaceful once again, yet Jensen remains on the floor, breathing in and out, slowly.

After everything stills, he grabs his coat, using it as a blanket.

 _"I will...alert you if anything happens."_  says Kane after some time.

Jensen sniffles, pulling his coat closer to him. He mumbles quietly in response as the sun finally comes up in its entirety. After a long night of fighting Demons and walking long distances, Jensen soon welcomes the darkness that envelopes his consciousness.

****

_"Jensen...WAKE UP!"_

Jensen shakes himself awake, eyes shooting open at the almost painful throbbing in his head. Kane is getting worked up again, but for a different reason than last time.

Something's wrong.

Jensen sits up immediately as he hears rapid gunfire and the shouting of Humans nearby. Curious yet also cautious, he scrambles over to a boarded up window, peaking out to see what the fuss is all about. Scanning the streets outside, Jensen spots what seems to be a small squad of heavily armed Humans defending themselves against a massive hoard of zombie-like Demons.

They fight valiantly and bravely, yet a few succumb to their deadly advances. Jensen and the remaining Humans out there watch as the unlucky ones are ripped apart.

Jensen clenches his jaw, rushing over to his boots only to have Kane's voice stop him in his tracks.

_"Leave them be. This is not our fight. We can slip out through the back undetected."_

Jensen seethes. "They'll die out there unless I intervene."

_"Do not help them. They deserve to die if they so easily allow themselves to suffer against those mindless thralls."_

There was once a time where Jensen would listen to Kane about such things without hesitation; he would depend on the Demon's guidance to survive in this new, unrelenting world. But Jensen has since grown from that, becoming a skilled fighter and survivor through his own will. Kane pushed him to press on, but his "job" is finished.

Jensen would continue on by himself if he were given the chance.

Having made up his mind after brief contemplation, Jensen quickly steps into his boots, snagging his sword and pistol on the way out of the shack towards the fighting.

****

"Speight! Benedict!"

Jared cries out the names of two of his trusted men as they're savagely torn limb from limb by the hoard feral Deadheads. He aims his automatic rifle at few advancing monsters, each shot hitting a vital part of their anatomy.

He and the rest of his group fall back towards the boardwalk, running and shooting. Jared has flashbacks of a similar situation happening years ago overseas in a country completely ripped apart by war. At least the ones who tried to kill him then had guns of their own, and were alive unlike these brainless killing machines that just want to destory.

This situation only gets worse when more Demons become attracted by the noise. They come crashing out of previously sealed buildings, filling the streets until there's almost an army of at least 100 of the fuckers. Jared growls as he quickly reloads his rifle, determined for him and his men to make it back to their humvees. The people of Kettler Bay need these supplies, or they'll perish.

Dying here is not an option for Jared.

"I think this is it, man," Chad states after putting another magazine in his pistol. "There's too many of 'em."

Jared bares his teeth, shooting at any Deadhead that dares to step into his line of sight. "No! You raise your gun, and fight! We're getting these supplies back to The Compound!"

The Deadheads snarl, rushing at them quickly with glazed over eyes and bloodstained teeth. Jared levels his breathing, prepared for a grueling fight. If he dies here, so be it. At least he'll die with a fucking gun in his hands.

"Come on, you disgusting sons of bitches."

He squeezes the trigger, causing several Deadheads to lash out over the loud noises. Jared and his squad fight back against the ugly bastards with all they have.

However, in the heat of battle, Jared sees something glimmering out of the corner of his eye. He takes a moment to turn his head, looking down the empty street. Jared spots a lone man walking briskly towards them with a silver pistol in his left hand, and a sword slung over his back in a sheath.

Jared questions the man's intent in his head, noticing that even from this distance, he seems ready for a battle. Still, though, the man walking towards them appears to be a civilian, not a soldier.

"Hey, get back!" Jared yells towards him. "It's not safe here! Get away! Run!"

****

"It's you who should be running." Jensen mutters to himself, cocking the gun back.

In his hand, the pistol hums to life, vibrating. It's been "activated". The silver gun with strange symbols etched on the barrel breaks apart before shifting in an otherworldly fashion until it becomes unrecognizable to a regular pistol.

It has become a powerful long-range automatic gun with phenomenal piercing strength. In Jensen's mind, Kane chuckles.

_"As much as I wanted you to walk away, I don't think I'd mind seeing this."_

Jensen smirks, and pulls the trigger on his supernatural firearm that can change shape and type on a whim. He fires it at the swarm of deadly Demons, drawing their ire away from the hapless Humans holed up near the boardwalk.

The bullets rip through the Demons' flesh, striking them down in one blow. Even with all this stopping power, the Demons don't relent in their attack; there are still so many of them. Jensen shoots as many as he can, focusing his energy in the gun.

He realizes, however, that this won't cut it, something that Kane also comes to realize as well.

_"It's time."_

Jensen knows what he means.

And he agrees with him.

Sensing that the Demons will only kill both him and the Humans at this rate, Jensen stows his special gun away, closing his eyes and channeling the flowing energy around him. He takes a deep breath to control his heartbeat. He wills it to steady, to calm itself.

Thunder rolls overhead; dark clouds begin converging over the sky, completely blocking out the sun.

Hearing the Demons coming closer and closer, Jensen finally opens his eyes, irises changing from emerald green to electric blue. He shouts, raising his hand and slamming it onto the concrete palm first. The tattoo glows an otherworldly blue as well, signaling what's to come.

In that same instance, a swirling tornado flows down through the heavens surrounded by random bolts of lightning. The tornado smacks right into the center of the small Demon army, sucking in anything living, dead, or inanimate. Cars are pulled in as well as debris from destroyed buildings and various other things left behind by the ones who lived before The Crossing.

Jensen witnesses the Humans taking cover away from the lightning tornado. The Demons screech, attempting to escape the spinning vortex of absolute death. It spreads across the battlefield, sucking up and crushing shops, apartment buildings, and anything else in its path. Jensen shouts, closing the tornado in on the Demons, but the lightning bolts from the sky are the finisher.

Streams of blue and white bolts rain down from above, vaporizing his enemies until nothing is left on the streets but debris and blood.

The dark storm clouds dissipate, and the sun comes out once again. Jensen pants as he collects himself off the ground, assessing the damage he just so callously caused. At least no one lives in these buildings anymore.

With the feral Demons eliminated, Jensen stands strong.

But he soon notices the group of Humans coming out of where they took cover, aiming their guns around the environment, presumably looking for stragglers. Soon, however, they train their weapons on him, making Jensen a bit tense. His hand twitches with sparks of lightning crackling between his fingertips.

 _"They mean to kill you after saving their pathetic lives!?"_  Kane growls. _"Finish them before they can get the chance!"_

Jensen almost takes him up on that offer, but he's dissuaded when one of the Humans makes a sudden demand.

"Stand down! Weapons down!"

Jensen calms himself down, and the excess lightning fades away from his hand. The Human in question straps his rifle to his back, quickly running over to where Jensen has been standing. The closer the Human man gets to him, the more Jensen starts to see his physical features. He's tall with dark brown hair and a beard that needs a bit of work.

Attractive, in a way.

When he smiles at him, Jensen's heart unwillingly skips a beat. The man is handsome beyond belief. It's not until he gets closer that Jensen is able to observe his eyes; he's never seen such beauties! Golden, blues, greens--Jensen can't seem to pinpoint their exact color.

Along with his own past, this stranger's eyes are a mystery.

"Hey there, Outsider." the man dressed in tactical gear from the old world says, smiling.

Outsider?

Jensen remains expressionless despite the hammering in his chest. "Hello."

"Seems like we owe you big time. Thank you. That was...quite the show you just put on. You look Human, but what are you really? Some kind of Demon hybrid? Or maybe a fallen Angel?"

"I'm neither of those things."

"I guess that means you're one of the good guys then."

"That's also debatable."

"Then what are you? _Who_  are you?"

Kane speaks to Jensen, anxious. _"Do not answer him. Walk away. We must leave."_

But, as stubborn as ever, Jensen decides to go against Kane's wishes.

"Jensen." He says.

The man nods, keeping that perpetual smile on his face. "Jensen, huh? I like it. But that's all? No last name?"

Jensen only knows his last name from the identification in his wallet, but he'd rather just have this fine specimen only know so little of him.

"Just Jensen."

"Well, _Just Jensen_ , my name's Jared. Jared Padalecki. I'm the Commander of the soldiers you just saved. We protect the remaining survivors of Kettler Bay."

 _"There are people that still live in this wretched place?"_  Kane whispers, even though only Jensen can hear him. _"Kudos to them, I suppose."_

Jared holds out his hand expectantly, causing Jensen to raise an eyebrow up at him. "You know...when people meet each other for the first time, they usually shake hands."

"I don't," Jensen starts. "Because I never meet new people."

"Fair enough. Also, you never answered my question. What are you?"

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you."

"Try me. I think I'm willing to believe anything at this point..." says Jared, gesturing around the destroyed area for emphasis. "Can't be a Demon if you're killing Demons, so where does that leave you?"

Kane scoffs. _"Say nothing. Speak no more! Walk away!"_

"I'm a Witch." Jensen says aloud, revealing his _not-so-secret_  secret.

It comes as no surprise when Jared, the tall, strong Human with gorgeous eyes squints his eyes and suppresses a loud cackle with a snicker. Jensen realizes how it sounds, but Jared can't deny what he and his men just saw. No normal Human can call down a thundering tornado storm out of thin air. Jared seems to get the idea, and straightens his face.

"Sorry," Jared says. "I didn't expect that. Should've guessed you were different by your clothes and the gear you carry. That's no ordinary gun, and I'm willing to bet that that's no regular sword either."

Jensen shakes his head. "No."

"So mysterious. You're like some kind of pretty, lone warrior Witch cowboy that's on a search for peace or whatever. With freckles. I can dig it. It's weird, but in a good way, I guess."

Jensen stares at Jared, brows knitting together before he begins walking back to the shack where his belongings are. "Goodbye."

"No, wait!"

Jared catches up to him, getting in his way to prevent him from leaving. In his mind, Kane becomes riled up, thrashing about.

_"How dare this mortal impose himself on us?! Get rid of him."_

"No. Shut up." Jensen whispers.

"What was that?" Jared asks.

"Nothing. Just... I need to leave."

"Where are you going?"

"Paradise. Away from here. I have to keep moving."

"Paradise? Are you on a quest to find Jesus or something? Maybe I can help you?" Jared tries as Jensen walks past him again, but he doesn't follow. He just keeps trying to talk. "Wherever you're going, it's probably pretty far! You'll need food and water, right? I can help. Just let us drive you back to our compound!"

Jensen stops dead in his tracks at the mention of a drive.

Driving.

A car.

Cars mean crossing very large distances in half the time. Jensen hasn't had the privilege of driving a working car, but if he has a licence, it must mean he's been behind the wheel in the Old World. Of course, he has no memories of driving, but maybe it's all just reflex.

He turns around, facing Jared who seems lost, almost desperate. Why? That look, however, is soon erased completely from his face and replaced by something akin to hope. The soldiers behind Jared talk amongst themselves in the distance. It's obvious they're chattering about him and what he's done; they're afraid, possibly.

But he'll be out of their hair soon enough.

"You have fully functioning vehicles?" Jensen finally asks.

Jared nods. "Yeah--yup! We do. Food and water, too. It's all super legit, I promise. Anything you need. We can help you...but only if you help us first."

Intriguing.

"Help you with what?"

"I'll tell you when we get there. You in?"

 _"I don't trust him,"_  Kane mutters. _"But if he can provide you with goods to get us out of this place in a timely fashion, then I suppose you should follow him. If they have ill intent, just remember that you possess skills that they don't."_

It's extremely odd to hear Kane completely willing to allow Jensen to do something potentially dangerous and life threatening. He would normally scream at him to run the other way, to collect his things and find a way out himself.

But he knows that Jensen has been doing nothing but walking through the country aimlessly for 5 years. He deserves a break.

During the first few days of Jensen's "awakening" he had no survival skills; he had to blindly rely on Kane's directions to avoid conflict and keep his head low. But there had been instances when such a strategy was useless, and conflict between Humans and Demons alike was inevitable.

And now, to hear Kane deviate from his usual cautious behavior is...puzzling, but if Kane believes this is the best course of action, then Jensen will take his word for it. Just this once.

Jensen walks back towards Jared, and finally shakes his hand. "Lead the way, Commander."

Jared grins, shaking Jensen's hand in earnest. "That's what I like to hear, Outsider. Come on."

"I have to get my travel bag. It's nearby."

"I'll escort you."

"It's fine." Jensen says, looking over Jared's shoulder to his men. "Go placate your men, tell him that a Demon killing Witch is in their midst."

Jared's laugh sends chills down Jensen's bones. "Will do. We'll wait for you."

Jensen nods, and walks away back towards the shack where he slept not too long ago. In no time, Jensen is back in the dilapidated shop where he quickly collects his bag, double checking that everything is in its place and nothing is forgotten.

As he starts stuffing blankets into his bag for later, Kane voices his thoughts again.

_"I know what you think of him."_

Jensen's cheeks redden unwillingly. "You know nothing."

_"I know that the sight of him excites you, Witch. You think lustful thoughts about our gracious host--"_

"Kane, please, if you have any semblance of decency, shut the fuck up."

 _"I can't say that I blame you."_  Kane chuckles. _"He sure is a thing of beauty. If I had a body, I'd want it to look like his."_

Disgusted by the thought of Kane in Jared's body, Jensen groans, but finishes packing up the rest of his things. He walks out of the shop for the last time, headed back to the boardwalk where Jared and the other soldiers await for him. Jared spots him coming down the road, grinning bright and signalling him over to his location.

This is going to be the best and worst thing he's ever done in his life.

****

Being in a moving vehicle is...strange.

Jensen had anticipated it the moment Jared mentioned he had a car in his possession, but he can't help the mixed feelings he has for this specific ride.

For one, the road is very bumpy, causing Jensen to jolt every which way when the car drives over a dip in the road or over an obstacle that shouldn't be there. The other thing is that the vehicle Jared calls a "humvee" isn't very spacious to begin with. Jensen's here, in the backseat, squashed between two men, one of whom is Jared, while the other's name is Chad. Jared had introduced them outside minutes before driving off.

Kane had mocked the simplicity and the implied idiocy of man's name, something Jensen tried so hard to not laugh at.

Overall, while he's a tad bit annoyed at the roughness the driver seems to be exhibiting, Jensen is at least happy and possibly even thrilled that he's in an actual moving car.

"You look a little excited about this, Outsider." Chad speaks with a delightful smirk.

That word again. Outsider.

Jensen nods, looking out the window to see the scenery passing swiftly by. "Possibly."

"Are you traveling by yourself?"

_"Not exact--"_

"Yes." Jensen says, cutting Kane off. "I've only had myself for 5 years now."

Jared frowns next to him. "No friends? No family?"

Jensen's unsure if he has family elsewhere, but if the world is this fucked up, he doubts that they're still breathing. His answer is simple, and his voice is small, but the weight of the response is heavy enough to crush his bones.

"I have no one."

The rest of the drive is silent with no one in particular saying a single thing. However, Chad is the one to finally break the silence with him whistling a tune that is unknown to Jensen. The driver of this military grade vehicle hums along, apparently recognizing it. And then, all too soon, Jared is tapping his hand on his knee, singing along to the whistling and the humming.

It's an odd thing to witness, yet Jensen doesn't look away from them all. They seem to be having fun in these dark times, enjoying each other as friends would. The longer Jensen listens and watches, the more he becomes shut off and depressed.

Did he have this in the Old World? Would he sing and dance and laugh with friends like this?

He'll never know.

He's dragged out of his thoughts by Jared who pats his knee, drawing his attention. His bright grin is like a drug to Jensen, and he can't help but get lost in his fox-like eyes. Jared is the sun after a depressing, rainy day.

"Come on, Jensen, sing along!"

Jensen clears his throat, swallowing. "I don't--I don't know that song."

"Seriously?" Jared questions in shock. "Dude, that's the greatest show tune ever! You didn't watch TV back before it all went to shit?"

TV. Television. Jensen has glimpses of such things during the time he was going through his awakening. He passed by them on the streets after dark; people were looting them, stealing. Jensen remembers only little of what they were, but from what he had seen, men and women were reporting about the chaos the Demons were creating before, suddenly, they stopped working altogether.

So, no, _Present_  Jensen never watched television, but he's 99 percent sure that the _Past_  Jensen did.

Even so, he lies to Jared. "I did, but I didn't watch that one. Sorry..."

"Ah! Well, that's okay." Jared beams at him. "I'm glad that not everyone was glued to the screen. Did you like my singing?"

"That's what you called it?" Jensen quips.

The men in the car all laugh at Jensen's remark, even Jared who receives quite the ribbing for the sly dig. Jensen smirks, but only for a second. It's a short moment, and it only passes swiftly by.

He felt joy.

"Alright, alright," Jared chuckles. "I'll give you that one."

"More like intense cat screeching." Chad mumbles playfully, earning him a light tap at the back of his head by his Commander.

Jared's tone towards Chad, however, deepens. "Easy there, buddy."

"Yeah, yeah..."

When Jared's done chastising Chad, he looks back at Jensen with a playful smirk before turning his head to look through the window.

Jared Padalecki's existence is an enigma.

He seems scary and intimidating, but his personality conflicts with his physicality. He's huge, built like a brick wall on performance enhancing drugs, but his jokes--his smile--says something completely different about him. He's unlike anything Jensen's seen so far.

Jared is simply magnificent. But there's no way in hell Jensen will tell him that after only a short time together.

 _"Careful, Jensen,"_  Kane teases. _"You're salivating."_

Jensen rolls his eyes, though he holds back from reprimanding aloud. He would much rather not have everyone in this car believe that he's a psychotic man who has voices in his head.

Well, _one_  voice.

The drive to their destination isn't too long, and when they get there, Jensen looks around out the windows. There's a large wall made of stone that spans across a great distance with wide, steel doors as an entrance. The sight of it makes Jensen appreciate whoever helped build it. If the intention was to make it feel imposing on those who gazed up at it, it's working.

The soldier driving pulls the car up to two other armed Humans who seemingly guard the outside of the supposed compound. He speaks to the female soldier who inspects the vehicle and everyone in it briefly spotting Jared. She nods to him, but eyes Jensen carefully before allowing them passage beyond the gates. The woman signals for her partner to open the gates, and he obliges quickly.

The second the gates slide open, the car and the second humvee full of the other half of Jared's squad drive in. The gates close behind them, sealing shut. They all soon pull up to a building where everyone quickly files out. Jensen is the last one to exit the vehicle, collecting his gear on the way out.

Once he's back on his feet, Jensen glances around the new environment, seeing that the infamous "Compound" is just a well secured, closed off community of survivors. Jensen see that there are people going about their business, hanging out and talking to each other. The majority of the buildings here are quite intact with only minimal damage dealt.

Looking about at the wall, Jensen is able to see that it encases the whole of the neighborhood, maybe even more than just this one.

"Welcome to The Compound." Jared says with a large grin, slinging his arm around Jensen's shoulder casually.

He smells good. He smells _so_  good. Perhaps it's the soap he uses, or maybe it's just Jared's natural smell. Whatever it is, it's fantastic. Jensen wasn't expecting that at all.

Jared eventually breaks away from him to help his men unload the humvees. They pull out huge rucksacks of supplies from the trunks of both cars, carrying them into the building. The people outside begin looking at Jensen strangely, regarding his appearance and his presence. He's aware that they probably weren't expecting visitors today. That's just fine, because he didn't plan on staying long anyways.

Feeling uncomfortable about the stares he's receiving, Jensen decides to join Jared inside. When he walks in, several other people turn to him, all pointing their guns in his general direction. Going on reflex, Jensen pulls out his special gun in defence. These soldiers weren't the ones that were outside during the Demon attack.

 _"Humans will be Humans..."_  Kane grumbles disdainfully.

Before an unwinnable and unfair gunfight can commence, Jared once again comes to his rescue, holding up his hands and standing in front of Jensen.

"Everyone, stand down! He's not a hostile! He's a friend."

Friend? Hardly. He just needs a ride out of here. So, for now, he has to play nice. That's only if everyone else does.

"I said lower your weapons!" Jared commands for the second time today.

The soldiers reluctantly do as they're told, grimacing and squinting at Jensen who also puts his gun back in its holster.

"Jared, is that you?"

An older woman's voice is heard, and they're soon joined by another person. She walks in with a lovely green dress on with black heels. Even though it's the end of the world, this woman is dressing to impress, but Jensen doesn't knock her style. In fact, it's quite the opposite. He loves that this woman is dressed her best despite the horrors on the other side of that wall.

Jared smiles at the woman in question, walking over to hug her tightly. She's shorter than him, but, then again, everyone would seem shorter to Jared by comparison.

"You were gone such a long time, I thought something might've happened."

Jared rubs his neck. "Yeah."

"You weren't answering your radio." The woman says in concern.

"I forgot to change the batteries this morning." He confesses, grinning sheepishly.

Jensen watches the exchange between Jared and the older woman with piqued curiosity. He frowns, attempting to piece together their relationship while Kane provides unnecessary commentary.

_"Perhaps they're lovers."_

Repulsive. No.

_"You never know. Humans are like that. They get excited about the notion of sleeping with someone older than them."_

Jensen thinks about it for a second. Is Jared older than him? He looks like it. The beard on his face makes it seem so, among other things.

_"Of course you would begin thinking about him. We must leave this place quickly. I don't want to keep viewing and listening to thoughts of you and him together in compromising positions."_

Jensen doesn't dare dignify that with a non-verbal response. Instead, he puts on a small smile when Jared comes back to him with the older woman.

"This is the Outsider, Jensen. Jensen, this is the leader of The Compound...and my mother, Sharon Padalecki."

_"Meeting the family already? How charming."_

Jensen's eyebrows rise up to the top of his forehead, and his eyes widen in relief and shock as well. He didn't expect _this_  either. What are the odds?

Sharon holds out her hand towards Jensen, beaming at him. At least he now knows where Jared gets his smile from. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jensen. Welcome to The Compound."

"Thank you, ma'am," Jensen speaks. "I'm thankful to be in your company."

 _"Schmoozing,"_  Kane laughs. _"Another useful tool in your ever-expanding arsenal."_

"Mom," Jared starts, speaking in a hushed voice. "There's, uh, something else we need to talk about regarding our guest."

Jensen can see the cogs turning in Sharon's head as Jared tells her this. She hums affirmatively to him, and she signals them to follow her further into the building. Jensen assumes this was once a place where people in power met up to discuss certain events or or make declarations. The name varies, but one stands out from what he's read about in the books from the Old World: City Hall.

In time, the three of them make it into a room that Jensen believes is Sharon's office. Once she closes the door, Jared spills everything out onto the table, telling his tale of survival to his mother and mentioning the heroic, otherworldly acts that Jensen demonstrated earlier today. Sharon listens intently, occasionally glancing over at Jensen with an unreadable expression.

And then, as soon as Jared starts it, the story is over.

Sharon knows everything about what went down--the hoard, the tornado, all of it. Jensen even gives her a demonstration of his power by shattering an old snowglobe with nothing but the sheer force of his mind.

The three of them sit in silence for the most part; Jared and Jensen wait for Sharon to say something to them, anything. Eventually, she does, staring at Jensen.

"A Witch," she mutters. "And here I thought Demons were the highlight of it all. I must admit, Jensen, I'm a little surprised. We don't usually have a lot of Outsiders passing through here. We're a pretty...obscure little hamlet. Nevertheless, I thank you for helping my son and his men in their time of need. If there's anything you need, let me know."

"Uh, well..." Jared starts, chuckling. "There is one thing." He turns to Jensen, smiling weakly. "Jensen, would you mind waiting outside for me? I need to speak to my mother privately. It'll only take a moment."

_"Fishy, fishy, fishy..."_

Shut up.

Jensen nods, getting up from the chair he was sitting in. "Yes, of course. I'll just be outside. Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Padalecki."

Sharon smiles sadly at Jensen. "Mrs., hm? I haven't been called that in a long time."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't--"

"It's fine. It was lovely meeting you, too, Jensen."

And that's all there is to that. Jensen leaves the office to allow Jared and his mother to speak in private. He shoulders his travel bag, walking past the soldiers in the lobby of the building. They continue to stare at him as if he were a plague upon their entire community.

It doesn't bother him too much.

Once outside, he sits on a nearby bench. He rubs his face, yawning.

_"You didn't get a lot of rest today."_

Jensen snorts. "How very observant of you." He scans the community, noticing a gang of children playing on the swings across the street. "How can they all be so happy in the face of danger?"

 _"They're trying to bring back some semblance of normalcy in their fractured lives."_  Kane surmises. _"It's admirable, even if it's also fruitless. One of these days, a Greater Demon will come along and demolish this beautiful place and everyone in it. Nothing lives forever..."_

"I appreciate the optimism." Jensen sighs, tapping his fingers on his knee. "I wonder what they're talking about inside."

_"You, obviously."_

"Yes, but what about me?"

_"Your powers, what your presence means for others here perhaps. I could eavesdrop if you'd like?"_

Jensen shakes his head. "No, that's fine. I'm already too much of a freak."

_"Suit yourself."_

"Hey, Jensen!" Jensen turns his head back towards the entrance of the building to see Chad walking down the stairs to see him. He sits next to him unprompted. "What's up? What are you doing out here alone?"

"I'm waiting for Jared to finish speaking with his mother."

Chad nods, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and some matches from his pocket. "I see. Want one?"

"I don't smoke."

"Good. More for me. This shit's bad for you." Chad puts the cigarette between his lips, and strikes a match to light it. "I miss these, man. You know how hard it is to find this particular brand now that the apocalypse has hit? Usually have to settle with the cheaper ones, but every once in a while, I strike gold. This is where it's at."

Jensen blinks, unsure why Chad is telling him all this stuff in the first place. Kane even comments on it.

_"This Human talks too much. I'm thankful for being stuck in your head rather than his. I probably would've advocated for his death just to be free of him."_

"So..." Chad starts again after taking a few drags on his cigarette. "About that stuff you did back there near the boardwalk..."

Jensen shifts in his seat. "What of it?"

"I mean...are you really a Witch? Where do your powers come from?"

Jensen had thought of this many, many times in the past, and only two answers seems to be the most logical. However, of the two, he can only mention one. He doesn't wanna frighten anyone.

"I guess I was born with them," says Jensen, unsure. "And didn't know it."

Chad hums. "It's crazy, ya know? Demons, Witches, literal Hell on Earth. What next? Vampires? Fairies?"

_"All of them far more interesting and entertaining than listening to your mindless drivel."_

"Anyways, what's your story, Outsider?" Chad suddenly asks. "You're definitely not from around here. Where are you from? What did you do before The Crossing? I was just a loser traffic cop going through basic training."

Jensen starts to open his mouth to form words, but he doesn't say anything. He _doesn't know_  what he did prior to waking up in the middle of disaster next to weapons he didn't know how to wield. All Jensen remembers was that he was scared out of him mind, being soothed by a voice that was neither here nor there, present, but not physically. The clothes he wore offered no explanation either, no job title.

Jensen was in the dark.

Chad waits expectantly for an answer, but before Jensen can even give him one, Jared finally meets back up with him. His company puts all unease Jensen was originally feeling at rest, and he rises up from the bench quickly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Jared sighs, looking from Chad to Jensen. "I hope he didn't tell you any embarrassing stories about me."

Chad laughs. "I was getting there. Stick around, and I'm sure I'll get the chance to, Outsider."

Kane whines. _"For the love of God, no..."_

Jared chuckles at his friend before tapping Jensen on the chest. "So, ready for the tour?"

"Tour?" Jensen questions.

"Yeah! Come on, follow me."

Jensen exhales slowly, feeling as though his time is being wasted. He shouldn't be here right now, he should be on the road searching for Paradise, trekking to the proverbial promised land that's been haunting him for 5 years.

But, as it stands, Jensen just nods, bidding farewell to Chad as Jared leads him down the street next to the office building.

Jared points to their right at a big greenhouse where workers plant and harvest fruits and vegetables. "That there is what we call 'the farm'. We grow most of our food there. Other times, we go out scavenging, which is what we were doing today when you saved us."

He points his finger at the building next to it; a recreation center from the Old World.

"That's the cafeteria where we cook and eat the food. It also acts as our makeshift hospital of sorts. We have an infirmary in the basement. It's pretty big. I'm thankful we have doctors here that know what they're doing, so that's a huge plus."

 _"Quite the impressive set up they have."_ Kane compliments.

It's rare to have Kane impressed by something.

They continue to walk further down the road as Jared points out various other buildings such as the small school for children, the armory for the soldiers along with the gym attached to it. It has Jensen fantasizing about Jared doing pushups shirtless as sweat trickles down his forehead and strong back.

The images in his mind cause Kane to grumble uncomfortably, and he eventually forces himself to focus.

"That's the garage," Jared states, gesturing towards a parking lot full of military vehicles with some being stripped for parts or being checked on. "We have two mechanics here, which makes us so goddamn lucky. Those guys fix up our cars when they start to kick."

Jensen follows his gaze to the lot, spotting a sporty looking black motorcycle sitting by itself. Sleek, eye catching. It sure looks like it's fast, but could he handle it? He's never ridden one before, but Jensen had always been a fast learner. He stares at the bike for a while longer, deciding that that'll be the thing he's leaving with. Jensen has no use for a clunky humvee.

He'll be riding out of here with something fast and nimble.

"And all of them work?" Jensen asks, never breaking eye contact with the motorcycle.

Jared crosses his arms. "Yup! Every last one of 'em. Ya know, except for the ones with no wheels. We're working on that."

"You promised me a vehicle, Padalecki," Jensen reminds him, facing the commander. "And I'm gonna get it. Tell me why you need my help so I can get going."

_"Oh! Feisty."_

Jared just smirks. It makes Jensen frown.

"In a bit, Outsider. Come with me so I can get you cleaned up. My place isn't too far."

Jared quickly drops the subject, changing it almost completely much to Jensen's outright chagrin. Nevertheless, he continues to follow Jared while Kane endlessly berates him on doing this.

And it makes Jensen mildly annoyed, because, hello, _he_  was the one who initially wanted to go through with this ridiculous plan.

Whatever.

Eventually, the pair make it to a taller building where Jared kindly holds open the door for him. Jensen thanks his courteous host who only smiles response. This place is among many that Jensen recognizes. It's similar to others he has raided in the past, a building that holds smaller houses for people to live in.

An apartment building. It's clean in here. Well, cleaner than the ones Jensen has been in before.

Jared leads him up the stairs to the second floor where he opens the first door on the right. Again, he holds open the door for Jensen, though the latter is much more taken aback by the absolute cleanliness of it all. The furniture looks a bit worn, but everything else is impeccable. Jared closes the door, stepping inside with Jensen. He toes off his boots.

"You can leave your shoes by the door." He says.

Jensen snaps out of it, looking down at his dirty boots. They've definitely seen better days, and it would be a shame if he tracked mud and dirt in Jared's lovely home. Clearing his throat, Jensen bends down to unlace his shoes, setting them next to Jared's before getting led towards the living room.

Looking about, Jensen spots what looks to be an entertainment center that most deceased Humans used to have in their living rooms. There's a television along with DVDs of movies and television shows that Jensen hasn't had the pleasure of watching. Jared catches him staring, chuckling.

"We have electricity here. We took control over a few substations nearby. Plumbing, too."

Jensen huffs, taking a seat on the couch. "It seems you people have been getting a lucky break all this time."

"When life gives you lemons..." Jared laughs. He leans over the back of the couch, watching Jensen. "I guess I owe you something, don't I?"

 _"An explanation would suffice."_  Kane growls.

"What is it that you need my help with?" Jensen queries. "I mean, it must be important if you're trying to recruit a powerful Witch."

"It is."

Jared sighs, running his fingers through his long, luscious locks. It makes Jensen fold his hands together in an effort to not do it himself. Jared elicits the strangest reactions from him. What kind of strange power does he have over him? Finally, he speaks, and it seems serious.

"8 days ago, we lost an entire squad of 10 men to a Demon attack. For 2 years, we haven't had any serious issues with the Demons, but we've discovered an infestation over in the shopping district. It's way beyond anything we've ever encountered. The dangers have only increased tenfold with them around, and yesterday, we warded off an assault just over the wall. The Deadheads are getting excited, impulsive, almost as if they have a conscious. That's why I brought you here. I wanted you to see first-hand what we have and what we're trying to preserve. I'm asking--no, I'm _begging_ for your help, Jensen. After seeing what you did to those Demons today, I knew you were our one-shot at defeating them. If you can help us get rid of the infestation, I'll help you to get wherever you need to go."

An infestation of Demons? That's nothing but big trouble. Jensen has had an unpleasant and unfortunate experience with infestations. They're the most disgusting, vile places where Demons converge, fornicating to make more of themselves and bringing home scraps of human remains for others. It's a literal lion's den, but with more ferocious beasts.

After hearing Jared's pleas, Jensen has made up his mind, but it's Kane who immediately objects. And, by now, Jensen should be used to it.

_"Absolutely not! This is too dangerous! You'll get yourself killed. It's best if you just walk away from this now. Leave and never come back. You might as well steal that bike you've been eyeing and leave them to their own fate. You're a Witch, they wouldn't dare to stop you! This is not our fight!"_

Kane is right. It's not their fight. It never was.

But Jensen's here now, and these people need their help.

Paradise can wait a moment.

"I'll help you," says Jensen. "But when the infestation has been dealt with, I'm leaving. With the motorcycle."

Jared smiles, though it's not as bright as the ones he's shown off so far. This one is sullen, resigned yet also accepting. Almost as if...he doesn't want Jensen to go...?

Not possible. Is it?

He sticks his hand out again. "Deal."

Jensen shakes it. "Deal."

He watches Jared walk away towards the hall, disappearing into a room he can't look into. Seconds pass by, and he soon comes back out with a small stack of folded up clothes and a towel. Jared hands them over to Jensen who stares at them curiously.

"I figured you're a fan of black, so I found some spares that were mostly that color." Jared chuckles. "Mostly."

Jensen looks through the stack. Most of it is black, though the long sleeved shirt is dark gray. "This is... Thank you, Jared."

"No need to thank me. The bathroom is just straight down the hall, no turns. You can leave your old clothes in there; I'll get them washed up."

Jensen stands up, leaving his coat and weapons behind, but taking his travel pack with him to the bathroom. He closes the door, setting the clothes and towel on the sink where he sees his reflection for the first time in 2 days.

He's cleaner than he imagined he'd be. He'll need to shave soon, too. He doesn't want to be a grizzly bear like Jared almost is.

Jensen draws back the curtains to the shower, inspecting the bathtub. As he begins stripping out of his clothes, Jensen, having been used to bathing in rivers and lakes, realizes that he has no idea on how to use this. He never really had to.

"Do you just...?" Jensen mumbles to himself, jiggling with the handle.

 _"Why don't you ask the Commander for help?"_  Kane suggests, words laced with a certain edge to them.

"No!" Jensen whisper-shouts, blushing. "I'm completely nude,  and I'm sure I can figure this out in my own. I'm not a damsel. I'm a Witch."

_"Then act like one. You are not subservient to this contraption. Make it obey your will."_

Kane's right.

Jensen sighs, concentrating on the shower and its inner workings. In an instant, it comes to life, sprinkling down water from the shower head up above. Relishing in his success, Jensen steps under the stream of warm water, closing the curtains. He grabs the bar of soap left for him, and begins to wash himself.

_"This compound is very nice. I'm truly surprised that people yet live in this town. Have you ever imagined a place full of so many Humans?"_

"Yes," Jensen answers. "In Paradise."

Jensen's never seen it, but he knows it exits, and he has to find it. The voice that wasn't Kane said so; whatever is in Paradise is the key to his lost memories that are locked tight away in the dark recesses of his mind. The voice was deep and garbled. Foreboding. It shook Jensen to his core, practically just being born anew into the world.

 _"Right."_  Kane says. _"The mysterious land free of Demons and fear. Can't wait to finally get there. I'm quite tired of having to look after you in your sleep."_

"Gee, thanks." Jensen grumbles before exhaling deeply.

The two don't speak anymore of it. Jensen washes his body the best he can until his fingers are all pruny from the water. In time, be steps out of the shower soaking wet. He dries himself off body first, then hair before slipping on the articles of clothing Jared laid out for him. The pants are a perfect fit, offering him tons of mobility, but the shirt hangs a bit loose at the shoulders. It's not much of a problem, however.

Jensen looks at himself in the mirror. He looks much different now. Cleaner, brighter. Jensen gives himself a small smile before walking out of the bathroom with the towel around his neck, old clothes left in the bathroom.

Upon returning to the living room, Jensen witnesses Jared fiddling with his gun, hilariously attempting to figure out how it works. Jensen just watched him, crossing his arms in amusement at the gun refuses to do what Jared wants it to.

"It only responds to my commands," Jensen says, slightly spooking Jared. "Verbal and nonverbal."

Jared chuckles, having been caught playing with an unknown yet dangerous weapon. "I'm starting to see that now. What even is it?"

"Lazarus," Jensen answers. "That's the gun's name. I don't know exactly where it came from, but it's mine to command now. The same goes for the Vorpal Blade."

"The Vorbal Blade?" Jared frowns, looking at the sword. "You mean that sword over there? Huh. That's a weird name, but I think I heard of it before."

"I named it after a weapon I read about in an Old World book. A book full of whimsical nonsense and childish riddles."

"I see..." Jared says as he stands up.

Jensen didn't realize it before when he walked in, but Jared has gotten rid of his tactical gear in favor of something more practical. He wears a white t-shirt with blue jeans that cover his long legs. Without all that protective wear on, Jensen can truly see how huge Jared's muscles are. Not as big as he envisioned, yet impressive nonetheless.

Jared walks past him towards the kitchen off to the side. "You hungry? I have a small hoard going on here."

"I could eat something." Jensen answers.

"Cool." Jared rummages through the cabinets, pulling out a few cans of food. "We have sliced pears, canned ham, and mixed fruit. Pick one."

 _"Anything but the canned ham."_  Kane groans. _"Bleh!"_

Jensen chuckles, pointing to one of the cans. "I'll take the mixed fruit."

"Good choice. Heads up."

Jared warns Jensen just before tossing the can over to him. On instinct, Jensen reaches out to the can with his strange powers, seizing it from the air to hover safely towards him. Jared stares dumbfounded at the scene as Jensen begins to cut the lid off with his knife.

He had been told by Kane to not use his abilities in front of Humans after his awakening. It would've only exacerbated their fear over the Demons, and would've most likely been the cause of his death. The Humans were trigger happy back then, ready to terminate anyone who was caught in their sights.

It's still like that now. Bandits, scavengers, and "others"; a dangerous cult Jensen only heard of in passing, scouring the country to "purge" evil. He doesn't want to cross their path.

As Jensen scarfs down on his meal, he takes a look over to Jared who smiles, waving playfully at him. Jensen snickers, wiping his mouth.

"I lied to you earlier." Jensen admits, rubbing his neck.

Jared raises his eyebrow at him in question. "Oh? What about?"

"I've never watched TV before. I mean--I probably have, but...I don't remember. I don't remember a lot of things."

_"Why are you telling him this stuff?"_

Jensen watches Jared carefully who only nods in understanding. He doesn't question him on the subject, nor does he press for more answers. He simply sighs, walking back into the living room to squat in front of the entertainment center.

He mumbles to himself, looking at his selection of DVDs before he suddenly calls Jensen's name.

"How 'bout you pick something out, and we'll watch? It's up to you."

Jensen, so glad that Jared didn't force the topic further, just smiles before setting the empty can aside, and joining Jared to select a film to watch.

****

**Later that night...**

Jensen stares at the television screen intently, eyes wide with wonder and fear for the protagonist fighting against his enemy in what is apparently the series finale.

The action rises as the main character is finally briefed on his long forgotten past; the enemy he's been fighting this entire time in the series is his brother from an alternate reality! Jensen gasps at the revelation, but Jared only laughs at his reactions, watching him with a happy expression.

As the man character starts to realize that his actions up until that point weren't great, he teams up with his brother as a private army of mercenaries raid the skyscraper they're in. However, just as the two brothers prepare for a battle of epic proportions, the screen fades to black, and the final credits roll, causing Jensen to become visibly upset.

"Wha...?" Jensen gasps, looking to Jared in shock. "Wait, are you telling me that _that's it?!_ "

Jared nods in confirmation, shutting off the TV with the remote. "Yup. That's it."

"Why?!"

"Because the producers couldn't see the true talent behind it all. They had it cancelled. The show was lucky enough to even get so far. A show making it to 3 seasons was pretty rare before everything went to shit."

Jensen pouts. "Unfair."

 _"I agree."_ Kane chimes in. Even he enjoyed it. _"I must know whether or not Sullivan and Daniel live and reconcile their differences! Sure, Sully has every reason to distrust Danny, but they're family! Sort of."_

It's shocking hearing Kane being excited and disappointed with something Jensen is also feeling that way about. He's usually the polar opposite of everything Jensen feels. Hmm. Odd.

"They planned to make a final movie for the big screen to end the series off on a strong note," Jared sighs, leaning back on the couch. "But then the Demons invaded, and killed everyone, so..."

"Do you think they survived? The actors, I mean."

"Eh, it's possible. Don't know for sure, though. Why?"

"If I ever found them, I want them to tell me how it all ends."

Jared chuckles. "I guess I should wish you luck on that."

For a while, things are silent between them. Jared drinks water from a bottle while Jensen fusses with the few buttons in his shirt. It's not gonna slip off of him anytime soon, but he doesn't want to take any precautions.

The quietness looms over the two for some time, forcing Jared to finally break the silence. He turns to Jensen, clearing his throat.

"So, I was a U.S. Navy SEAL before it all started. I was coming home when the Demons started pouring in. I had..."

Jared takes a moment to breathe, and Jensen realizes that this could be a touchy subject.

"I had finally escaped the horrors of a real war, even if it was for just a little while. Defending the weak, killing people who mean to do others harm. It was hard doing what I had to do, but I had people to lean on, people who have literally shielded me from terrible blasts that would've killed me. I often wondered where those guys ended up--my old squad. Most of them were left behind, so I guess that answers that."

Jared clears his throat, pressing on.

"I was just coming into the airport  when it all happened. I hardly had a chance to look at the news before those _things_ came outta nowhere. They tore apart civilians in front of me, but I managed to escape home. The only one left was my mother. I took her out of the house with me, and that was it. We never looked back. We just kept moving. Now we're here. I prided myself on how I had all these skills at my disposal to look after my mother and I, but...it gets kinda tricky when literal Demons are thrown into the mix. It's not like fighting other people who have something to lose. These beasts just wanna devour until nothing remains. Kill one, and another hundred take its place."

Jensen listens to Jared's tale of survival with his undivided. There is more to his stories, Jensen knows that, but asking and prodding for answers at this exact time would be problematic. Watching Jared spill his guts out to him causes something warm to stir within Jensen's chest.

And so, he, too, tells this almost complete stranger his history.

"I don't remember anything prior to the day after The Crossing." He confesses, voice small.

Jared looks to him with a questioning frown, prompting Jensen to continue.

"I woke up surrounded by ash and dust with no memories of my past and strange powers I didn't know how to control. I was...scared, mostly. Having no idea who you are and being able to move objects with your mind leaves one alarmed for quite some time. In time, I learned how to survive and master my abilities with the weapons that had been seemingly left for me. And now I'm trying to find Paradise."

"Paradise..." Jared mumbles. "You mentioned that before. What exactly _is_  Paradise, and where is it?"

Jensen chuckles breathlessly, shaking his head. "I don't know. I heard a strange voice in my head telling me to go to Paradise if I wanted to find the truth."

"The truth of your past?"

"Yes. Maybe even the truth of what really happened to the Old World. If I find Paradise, I could find out who or what started this."

Jared hums, scratching his chin. "Amnesiac with strange powers on a quest for answers in a post-apocalyptic world. Sure would've made a great TV show."

"Yeah." Jensen smiles. "It would've."

Just then, however, he remembers his personal belongings. Jensen reaches down beside the couch to retrieve his travel pack, fumbling around in it until he produces the worn out leather wallet. He hands it over to Jared who inspects it curiously.

"I found that in my pocket when I woke up." Jensen explains.

Jared laughs, pulling out the driver's license. "Nice picture. Let's see... Jensen Ackles, green eyes, male--obviously. 6'1, born on March 1... Wait, holy shit, you're only 24?"

"Suppose so."

"Wow. Nearly a decade's difference between us." Jared looks through more of the wallet, smirking at the cards. "Pretty big spender, it seems. Visa, MasterCard, American Express. Just who the hell were you in your past life? And what's this? A picture. These your folks?"

"I think so." Jensen says. "As I said, I don't remember, but it's possible."

"You all look pretty happy here. I'm sorry you can't remember them."

Jensen nods, taking the wallet back when Jared hands it over. As he slips it back into his travel pack, Jensen listens to Kane's ramblings.

_"What do you hope to gain by telling him this stuff? A friend? You'll be gone by tomorrow if everything goes smoothly with this infestation. There's no time for friends in this world now. You can't be attached. He can't know everything about you."_

And why not?

Just in case they never see each other again, why would it be such a bad idea to tell Jared everything?

Deciding to once again go against Kane, Jensen tells Jared one last thing.

"I lied to you again."

"About what?" Jared asks.

"Back in the car..." Jensen starts. "I was asked if I had been traveling alone all this time. I'm not. I have a constant companion."

_"Jensen--what are you doing?!"_

"There's someone I'd like you to meet. You can't see or hear him, but he sees and hears you. His name is Kane, and he's a bodiless Demon who lives inside my head."

Jared blinks, mouth opening just a little. "O...kay? Imaginary friends after a traumatic event? That's normal."

"I'm serious." Jensen scoffs, slightly offended. "He's been a part of my life since The Crossing, guiding me, leading me away from danger--protecting me. As much as I think he's a pain in my ass...I can't sit here and tell you that I would've been alive without him, because I wouldn't."

 _"Jensen..."_  Kane says to him, uncertainty in his voice.

"I won't pretend to know anything about what you can and can't do and what's even remotely possible at this point," Jared says, flabbergasted. "But if you say you have voices in your head, who am I to judge? You could easily kill me."

Hilariously, Jared waves at Jensen, grinning.

"Hello, Kane! Nice to meet you. I'm Jared Padalecki."

Inside Jensen's head, Kane struggles with his words. It's understandable; it's the very first time someone other than Jensen is acknowledging his existence.

_"Uh...hi. Oh dear, this is too much. I'm equal parts excited and annoyed. What do I do? What should I tell him? Jensen, help!"_

Jensen snorts, rolling his eyes. "Kane says hello. He's having a bit of a crisis at the moment. Don't mind him."

"I won't lie: this is so weird. Can he, like, see _everything_  you do?"

"There were instances when I could shut him out, albeit temporarily. Why do you ask?"

"For _obvious_ reasons! Bathroom breaks, and stuff!"

_"I just look away when he does that... I'd rather not see Jensen doing his dirty business."_

"He looks away." Jensen answers.

"This is so weird." Jared repeats.

"Weirder than the end of the world?"

"This takes second place, make no mistake."

Jared and Jensen share a long laugh together. It feels...good to be like this, unwinding after 5 years of self-isolation from other Humans. He's had nothing but Kane all this time, both believing that Humans have turned on each other in their ultimate time of need, killing, looting, breaking themselves down in a new and hostile world.

But here is the kind, refreshing Jared Padalecki protecting an amazing community of people who look after each other. He's truly something else.

Even after the laughter dies down, they gaze into each other's eyes, silently having a conversation that not even they are aware of. Jared soon finds himself getting up the couch, looking away from Jensen as things seemingly begin to heat up.

"I, uh, should get you some blankets and stuff." He says, speeding off to the bedroom.

Jensen nods even though he has his own stuff. "Yeah. Okay."

There's silence, but only for a little while before Kane speaks to him.

_"What on earth was that, Jensen?"_

Jensen fidgets with his shirt, whispering: "I don't know what you're talking about."

_"Of course you do. Don't be so naive. There's an obvious attraction between the two of you, and you know it. If you're going to have sex with him, just go to him already so I can shut myself out."_

Jensen blushes profusely, yet remains as blunt as ever. "I'm not going to have sex with him. Shut your Demonic mouth."

_"You might as well. You've been pent up for a long time. It's time to release--"_

"Please stop talking."

_"I'm just trying to help you out. I can't have you too distracted by this man while we're on our mission."_

"Kane, I swear to whoever hears this, I'm going to find a way to separate us so I never have to deal with you again."

_"Damn. That's pretty harsh."_

"I don't care."

"Everything okay in here?" Jared suddenly asks as he enters the room again holding a blanket and a fluffy looking pillow. "Kane giving you trouble?"

Jensen chuckles. "You have no idea. This is an everyday struggle."

"Stop bullying Jenny the Demon Slayer, Kane!"

Jenny the Demon Slayer?

 _"Jenny the Demon Slayer?"_  Kane says, voicing Jensen's thoughts. _"Oh, dear Christ. It sounds so bad. Ugh. Correct this dumb Human."_

"That's...a horrible name," Jensen snickers. "But I find it amusing."

Jared sets the blankets and pillow next to Jensen. "I'm sure you had tons of nicknames before. Jen, Jenny...maybe even Jack. I like Jack, or Jackles."

A spark ignites within Jensen at the mere suggestion of those names. He doesn't know why, but it's somehow familiar. What does this mean? Could he be remembering something?

However, as quickly as the spark reaches him, it slips away from Jensen, and he's left feeling a tad bit empty. Even so, he shrugs it off, filing it away to dwell on later.

_Jack..._

"You probably have your share as well." Jensen yawns. "Like Jay, or Jare, or Paddycake or something."

Jared laughs. "That last one? Never. Haha, I kinda like it, though. Well, you're all set. We'll be leaving early in the morning; I'll wake you up when it's time to go. Need anything before I get to bed?"

Jensen shakes his head. "No, I'm good. Thank you, Jared, for your hospitality."

"No problem. Good night, Jensen. And, er, good night to Kane, I guess?"

_"Good night, handsome Human."_

Jensen scoffs. "Good night."

"Yup."

And with that, Jared is gone, shutting off the light on his way to his own room. Jensen relaxes down into the couch, unfolding the blanket until it covers his lower half. He puts the pillow under his head, and closes his eyes.

Unlike the other times when he's on his own, Jensen doesn't fall asleep right away. He's tired, yes, but there's so much on his mind that he can't possibly think to sleep just yet!

Kane comments on the rapid thoughts flowing around in his mind, groaning. It, in turn, causes Jensen to groan.

_"Relax your mind. Please."_

"I'm sorry." Jensen deadpans. "I can't help it. I'm Human."

 _"Hardly."_  Kane sighs, becoming cordial and kind once more. A rare occurrence. _"I understand how excited you are about this. We're so close to getting to Paradise than we were hours ago. Believe it or not, I'm excited as well, but you have to focus. I need you sharp. For the both of us."_

"What if...?"

_"No. Don't think that way. We've come too far for you to even be considering that as an option. Paradise exists. It must. That voice has said such."_

"I'm scared, Kane." Jensen whispers. "What if the answers I seek aren't the ones I want to hear? What if I discover something that I wish I hadn't?"

_"All you can do is keep pushing on, and all I can do is go along for the ride. I'll be with you every step of the way, whether you like it or not. We're in this together. Till the end. Your past may very well be the key my future."_

Jensen is unsure what Kane means by that exactly, but he's just happy that he has his back, despite how much Jensen may resent or even dislike him at times. All that's been said tonight, however, is true: without Kane, Jensen would've been long dead, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Jensen may joke about being rid of him at the end of all of this, but he doesn't see that being a strong possibility. Kane is a part of him now. To sever their link would be equivalent to having half of your soul ripped from you. To say that Jensen would hesitate if given the chance to separate them is an understatement.

But, in time, Jensen relaxes, turning on his side to face the cushions on the couch. His voice is small and quiet in the darkness.

"I never thanked you for looking out for me, so...thank you, Kane."

It takes a while for the Demon to respond, waiting until Jensen finally begins drifting off into a deep sleep.

_"You're welcome, Jensen. Good night."_

****

The sound of a loud screech startles Jensen awake hours later, causing him to scramble from the couch and down onto the floor. In his disoriented state, Jensen panics, unsure where he even is. It's dark, he can't see.

However, he soon remembers where he is just as Jared rushes into the living room in his pajamas, turning on the light. He holds a shotgun in both hands, checking the area for anything dangerous, looking for whatever caused the loud noise. He spots Jensen on the floor, running over to help him up.

"You okay?"

Jensen sighs. "Y--Yeah."

"You heard that right?" Jared asks. "What the fuck was that?"

"Nothing good."

Again, the same screech is heard, echoing around the compound outside. Following that, the pair listen closely. People are screaming.

As if reading each other's thoughts, Jared and Jensen make a mad dash to one of the windows of Jared's apartment. They open the curtains, witnessing a disheartening, frightening sight. A hoard of flying Demons with barbed tails and horns on their torsos descend upon the town, attacking people's homes as well as the people themselves.

With no time to waste, Jared and Jensen rush out of the apartment, but not before Jensen grabs his weapons and shoes.

The civilians outside run every which way, trying to avoid being captured and eaten by the ravenous beasts. Jared starts gunning them down, shooting each one he sees with his powerful tactical shotgun. Jensen does this also, transforming Lazarus into an assault rifle.

Jensen shoots as many as he can see, covering Jared while they make their way towards the wall that was supposed to separate them from the Demons. They are joined in their journey by Chad who pops up with a sniper rifle. Like Jared, he, too, sports pajamas, though his are a lighter blue. Childish, just like his personality.

 _"It fits..."_  Kane mumbles.

"Dude, what's happening?!" Chad yells as he shoots a Demon out of the sky. "Where did they come from?"

Jensen uses his powers to crush the wings of a few Demons before raining down a hail of bullets upon them. "At a guess? The infestation. Jared, you weren't kidding. They're getting bolder. Plan?"

Jared snarls at the Demons. "Kill them. Don't let a single one get away. Save anyone in need. Split up if you have to."

Jensen nods, and the three of them resume in their fight against the creatures of the night. Jared leads the way towards the path that leads to City Hall, presumably to check on Jared's mother. Along the way, Chad exhibits sharpshooting skills Jensen has never before seen.

Each shot he takes finds a target, plucking it from the air with the utmost expert precision. No bullet is wasted; Chad is surgical in the heat of battle. Kane wonders at how such a ridiculous fool can be an astonishing shot.

_"How does a simple cop become an asskicking Demon killer?"_

"Experience." Jensen mutters, spinning Lazarus until it shifts into a powerful lazer canon.

He fires it up, and it fires a concentrated beam of energy that tears a hole into one of the flying bastards overhead. Jensen repeats the process several times as he and Chad save as many civilians as they're able to while Jared heads for City Hall.

"Step back!" Jensen shouts as a flock of Demons swoop down upon them.

He extends his hand up towards them, encasing them in a somewhat transparent sphere of dark power. The Demons inside thrash about, scratching and clawing at the enclosed space that shrinks down, down, down until Jensen balls up his fist, crushing them into a heap of blood and guts.

Jensen releases his hold on the beasts, and they drop to the ground in a mass of mashed up flesh. Jared and Chad's jaws drop, surprised by the brutality of it all. Jensen merely shakes his head, signaling for his new teammates to follow _him_  now.

In no time, the trio make their way to the City Hall. Chad breaks from them in favor of helping the more vulnerable people who scream in the streets. Jared and Jensen, however, stick closely together as they're soon completely surrounded a swarm of Demons, flying and otherwise.

Back to back, Jensen starts to realize that bullets alone won't be able to hold the bastards back forever. He points his gun at the advancing Demons while reaching back to touch the grip of the Vorpal Blade. Jensen hesitates, feeling the intense power that emanates from the dangerous sword.

In case of emergencies, he reminds himself.

" _This would be an emergency."_  Kane warns. _"Use it."_

Jensen doesn't need to be told twice on the subject. Resolving to finish this quickly, he unsheathes the Vorpal Blade, instantly taken by the sword's powers. It gleams otherworldly even in the night; shimmering, bright and deadly.

"I'll make short work of them. This could get messy." Jensen warns.

Upon seeing the sword, the Demons become more riled up than ever, and they all collectively charge at them both. However, just before they can set themselves upon the two men, Jensen raises his sword, causing the Demons to freeze in the air, stuck still, suspended in time.

And, using great speed, Jensen dashes across the battlefield, slashing and slicing the Demons down that dare to attack these peaceful folk. Though Jensen cares little for them, no one deserves to die this way, and he will * _not_ * allow that to happen.

With the Vorpal Blade's mysterious power, Jensen is able to quell the threat. The battle is over within moments, and he stands victorious over the carnage, quickly gunning down the Demons that still loiter the skies above.

However, just as they believe the attack is truly over, Jared's mother rushes out of City Hall in her nightgown, screaming as she's chased by a pack of wild zombie-like Demons. She carries a pistol to shoot at them with, but they are mostly unfazed.

Jensen springs into action yet again, assisting the leader of this community. Wielding Lazarus's most standard form, Jensen scores headshot after headshot on each Demon, killing them off with little to no trouble as Sharon rushes to her son's side.

The soldiers that also help protect the community of survivors kill off any remaining stragglers, and soon, the compound is safe once again.

Jensen pants, finger on the trigger of his gun, ready for some sort of reprisal, but he receives none. Instead, he's surprised when a hand touches his shoulder. He turns his head, spotting Jared next to him with his mother looking on astonished.

"Jensen..." Jared says. "Oh my god."

"You saved our lives." Sharon states next.

Jensen frowns, then begins to take a look around them.

He sees the survivors recuperating, all being tended to while looking on at Jensen with wonder and awe, presumably because of what he's just done. Not many people were injured during the Demons' brazen attack on their community, for that Jensen is thankful.

Their expressions towards him range from hopeful to thankful--all positive juxtapositions from earlier during the day upon his first arrival. Any doubts that they previously had about Jensen are now pleasantly wiped away as they start to realize that he may very well be their only hope at protecting them from the hoard of Demons that will inevitably descend upon them if not stopped soon.

 _"Feels good, doesn't it?"_  Kane asks. _"Being a hero."_

Not a hero.

_"Maybe not, but it's just what these people need right now...though I'm loathe to admit it."_

Kane is right...yet again.

Jensen is far from the heroic kind, but he can't allow these innocents to perish in the most gruesome way possible. He's seen what the Greater Demons can do, and it's not something he ever wants to witness again, especially on any one of the Humans present.

Sharon regards him again. "Your powers are remarkable. You're exactly who we need to fight the Demons. I'm sure of that now. What you did tonight won't ever be forgotten as long as a single one of us lives."

"So, Jackles," Jared smiles, seemingly proud of himself. "What next?"

"You're asking _me_?"

"You stopped the threat for now. Who knows what would've happened if you hadn't been here."

_"You'd all be dead."_

"Just tell us what needs to happen next. You're our last chance."

Jensen glances around again only to see soldiers and civilians gathering in closer to hear whatever plan he's about to come up with.

He has none.

But maybe that means it's time to improvise.

It's pretty straightforward, to say the least.

"Rest up." Jensen declares. "We leave soon, just before dawn. Take me to the infestation, and I'll destroy it with your support. Your home _will_  be safe from these monsters once again, and hopefully long after this is over. I know that I'm just an outsider here, but you all are a community in need. Allow me to assist you."

The civilians, at first, say nothing but listen quietly. However, it's Chad that breaks the silence with a slow clap that soon erupts into full on applause. Many other survivors clap as well, cheering on the Witch for his courageous feats and determination.

Sharon claps for him, too, and Jared follows shortly after with the biggest, brightest grin on his face.

If anything, Jensen wants to do this so that this amazing man can continue living in harmony with these people.

And it's something Kane internally groans over.

****

It's an hour before dawn, still dark out.

Jared, Jensen, and Jared's battalion of soldiers have all been geared up for the inevitable battle ahead, driving off towards the infestation in two high powered "APCs", as Jared called them. A little less powerful than actual war tanks, but still very durable in their own right.

"Hey, J-Rod?" Chad asks, storing ammunition away in the pouches of his vest.

Jared blinks. "Yeah?"

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why is our savior on the roof?"

Jared laughs, unable to answer such a question. Not even _he_  knows why Jensen is choosing instead to crouch atop the fast moving vehicle. Can't possibly because he wants to look cool; Jensen's definitely the type not to care about how he looks in the eyes of others. His attitude says as much.

"I don't know," Jared says as he shakes his head. "It's best to just leave it alone for now."

"I'm protecting your vehicle from the Demons that dare get too close," Jensen says over the earpiece that was given to him. "So far there has been none. They must be waiting."

Jared presses his fingers to his ear to listen better. "That means you're coming down now?"

"Not a chance, Commander."

"You know we have a turret up there to fight them off, right?"

"I'm more effective."

Chad snorts. "I'll say."

Jared rolls his eyes, speaking to Jensen once more. "When we get there, you need to strike hard and fast. Infestations are the most dangerous Demon nesting sites to exist. You could be overwhelmed if left unaided. Just get in there, destory it, get out. We'll back you up, so don't worry."

Jensen smirks. He stands up to his full height on top of the APC whilst clutching Lazarus in one hand, and the Vorpal Blade in the other.

"I'm not worried."

They end their transmission soon after that as the small convoy races towards the infestation. From where Jensen is standing, he can see it all from here...and Jared was right. It's dangerous.

Demons shuffling around in all different shapes and sizes, tearing apart flesh from earlier captives, even resorting to eating each other alive if it means they have a full belly for the time being. Demons are vicious monsters with no other desire than to kill and devour.

And Jensen intends to purge this town clean.

He taps his foot on the roof twice, signalling Jared and the driver to speed up. Almost right away, the unnamed soldier obliges and floors it to the shopping district, straight towards the strip mall where the Demons roam. Jensen keeps his stance squared as the vehicle accelerates forward, barreling through already destroyed barricades and decaying, mangled bodies.

Finally, the APC rams into the gate that was supposedly built to keep the bad things out. A few Demons are killed as the speeding vehicles crash in. With the vicious beasts stunned, Jensen uses this brief window to begin his all out assault.

He leaps from the armored vehicle as Jared and the soldiers exit guns blazing.

Jensen takes out as many as he can whilst making his way over to the infestation; the building gives off a particularly _evil_  vibe, almost tangible. Jensen can practically feel the negative energy in the air. It frightens and disgusts him.

 _"Those buildings,"_  Kane supplies as Jensen fights for his life. _"You must destory them all. Leave nothing standing."_

As if he needed to be told twice.

Several Demons charge at him, snarling and swiping at the Witch with their claws, but Jensen anticipates each attempt on his life; he dodges, slashing and shooting as if he were made to do just this task and nothing else. He's learned a lot in all these years, but somehow...

Somehow it just feels...natural. Like he's done this sort of thing before. He felt the same way when he killed his first Human, one that would've killed him and fed on his flesh rather than starve to death.

It was easy.

It was terrifying.

No matter. Jensen closes off his heart to it as Jared and the brave men that follow him trail behind and in front of Jensen, covering him, guarding his blind spots so he can do exactly what he came there to do. The soldiers that remain in the APCs hop onto the mounted turrets, using the extra firepower to ward off additional attacks, giving Jensen and the others ample time.

Jared mows down Demons with a vengeance, filling up the monstrosities with hot lead. His speed combined with his precision is admirable to Jensen who can't help but stare as the commander dominates the battlefield whilst barking orders to his men. A strategist, a warrior, a leader.

A survivor, just like Jensen.

As the group of soldiers gather closer to the strip mall, they begin to hear an abnormality within the environment.

The ground quakes, and a loud, guttural roar follows shortly after.

Jared and Jensen share a knowing look, realizing how treacherous this already dangerous mission has become. In the distance, a large ogre-like Demon bellows in their direction, sprinting towards them.

A Greater Demon.

Dumber than the rest, but ten times deadlier. It notices the fight happening, and, though stupid as all holy hell, knows that Humans are there to chow devour. And so, the Greater Demon stomps through the streets to claim his meal.

_"Well, shit."_

"Shit."

It's said in unison by both Kane and Jared, respectively.

Jensen frowns as the hulking beast sprints into the infestation site, frightening the Demons as well as the Humans that it so desperately wants to eat. An all out three-way skirmish takes place shortly after the Greater Demon's arrival with all factions fighting for control.

"Change of plans," Jensen snarls, shifting Lazarus into a large caliber hand cannon. "We kill this son of a bitch, _then_  take out the infestation."

Jared nods, reloading his weapon. "Let's finish this. This is for every man I've lost this year, you bastard! Shoot to kill!"

At Jared's command, the soldiers all shoot at the advancing Demons whilst pumping bullets into the Greater Demon. As expected, it shrugs most of the damage off, bellowing in rage. With bullet holes littering its body, it lashes out at both parties, tossing broken down cars and large boulders.

The soldiers that shoot from the turrets retreat into the inside of the APCs to prevent themselves from being Demon food, leaving only Jared and the ground team to fend off against the creatures of the night.

The fight is evenly matched against all sides; Jared saves Jensen from being squashed by the Greater Demon's foot in the knick of time, tackling him to the ground and separating them from the other soldiers.

Grateful, Jensen helps Jared up to his feet first, dusting himself off as he equips his weapons once more. They find themselves fighting for their lives against another hoard whilst making their way to the infestation, but there's just too many of them.

"Dammit..." Jared mutters, reloading yet again. "This is my last mag..."

Jensen senses his hopelessness and unease, realizing that he too is quite exhausted from this fight.

The Demons circle around them, seemingly taunting them as the soldiers continue fighting off the Greater Demon's assault. Jensen grits his teeth, glancing about.

It's much too late for a retreat; not everyone will survive if they even attempt that, but if they stay and fight, the casualties will surely rise.

Jensen is at a crossroads. Sacrifice the few for the many, or stay and die?

Well, there's always a third option.

"On my signal," Jensen says to Jared. "You and your men fall back to somewhere safe."

Jared frowns. "What?"

"Listen to my words. Don't try to be a hero, just do as I say. When I tell you to, order them to retreat, then join them."

"I'm not leaving you--"

"Please." Jensen whispers, not daring to look Jared in the eyes. "For me. Do it."

It's quiet for a moment as the Demon's hiss and screech around them, saliva dripping from their gaping maws. Jared says nothing, but nods in understanding.

And, suddenly, after several more beats, Jensen gives him the signal.

"Now!"

Jared rushes away from Jensen as fast as he can, armed with only 30 bullets and the will to live. "Fall back! Get to safety! Run!"

As Jared and his men are escaping the infestation site, Jensen summons a golden protection barrier around himself, shielding him from harm. The Demons claw at it, snapping their jaws upon the surface while Jensen stays inside, stowing away his weapons.

"I think it might be time." Jensen mumbles to Kane as the Greater Demon's attention shifts to him.

Kane hums. _"Perhaps. Are you positive about this? The last time you asked me--"_

"I'm not asking this time. Give me your consent to use the power necessary to defeat them."

Kane's dark chuckle sends chills down Jensen's spine.

_"Of course. You have my consent."_

Like a surge of electricity, Jensen feels Kane's Demonic abilities flowing through his body. His mind and heart are set ablaze as the powers of darkness worm its way across all nerves.

Jensen cries out at the literal flame inside of him bursts out, incinerating everything around, even destroying his conjured barrier. The snarling Demons are vaporized into nothing, but the Greater Demon merely suffers from third degree burns on its legs. Jensen, now more annoyed than anything else, uses his borrowed abilities to soar into the air.

He draws the Vorpal Blade from the sheath without having to do it physically, calling for it to hover beside him as he faces off against the Greater Demon.

Jensen dances around him, avoiding any and all attacks while simultaneously dealing massive damage against the beast. Using a combination of fire and telekinesis, Jensen lights the Vorpal Blade ablaze, and proceeds to use it to cut off the monster's arms. It squeals in agony as it drops to its knees, wailing.

Calling upon Lazarus once more, Jensen transforms the simple pistol into a giant lazer canon, smirking as he pulls the trigger.

The lazer beam shoots from the gun, exploding the Demon's head into smithereens. The body falls to the ground where it crushes several other Demons that have crowded around.

Eyeing the battlefield again from the air, Jensen spots the buildings that are infested, and raises his hand to the air, concentrating hard until his thoughts penetrate the stratosphere and into the farthest regions of space. He grasps at the chunks of rock, seizing them all with great force before grunting, sending meteors hurtling towards earth.

Though the meteors vary in size, it's enough for it to completely destroy the entirety of the strip mall. Everything is decimated down from the already dilapidated shops to the cars that were abandoned many years ago.

When the dust settles and the smoke clears, Jensen floats back down to the ground, looking upon his work. The Demons have been eradicated, and the infestation has been wiped from the map. He quickly relinquishes Kane's powers, putting his sword away manually.

This is the third time he's ever done something like this, and each time it takes a toll on his body. Today, he can feel a distinct pain in his shoulder, as if scorched by literal hellfire.

Doing this is usually a last ditch resort. But it worked.

Jensen turns around after hearing quiet shuffling, spotting Jared and the soldiers, coming back to check on him presumably. By the looks on their faces, he surmises that they've seen just about, well, * _everything_ *.

He worries himself on whether or not they'll truly exile him this time, but all fears are suddenly chased away when Jared quickly crosses the distance between them, scooping him up in his strong arms for a bear hug.

Stunned, Jensen does nothing. He's never been in this situation before--that he's aware of, at least. But instinct takes over, and he wraps his arms around Jared's neck, hugging the taller man back with just as much urgency.

"You did it." Jared whispers, happy as can be. "You really did it. I can't believe it."

 _"Believe it, Commander."_  Kane says, clearly proud of his host.

Behind them, the soldiers all cheer, shooting their guns in the air in celebration. Chad whoops for Jensen, pumping his fist to the wind like the bonehead he is.

"Give it up for Jensen Demonsbane! Woo!"

Demonsbane?

_"It's leagues better than Ackles, in my own opinion, of course."_

Nonetheless, Jensen embraces the name, and smiles to the soldiers as the sun finally comes up, bringing new light to a brand new day.

****

When they returned, Jensen was met with another round of applause from the citizens of The Compound.

The very same people who looked down on him and whispered about him now look up to him as their "savior", as the "Guardian of Kettler Bay".

Dragonsbane, savior, guardian--Jensen can get used to being treated this way, but as much as he'd love to be revered as a possible good guy amongst decent Humans for once, he must continue on with his own personal quest.

And now, hours later, he straps a plethora of gear to the back of his promised ticket out of town: the motorcycle. Food and water and clothing, anything he needed, just as Jared said. The citizens gather around him and Jared near the gates out of The Compound, but give them just enough space to say their goodbyes to each other.

Jared hands over a map and a long range radio, stuffing his hands in his pockets afterwards.

"Just in case, ya know." He sputtered sheepishly. "Don't hesitate to check in on us."

Jensen stores the map and radio in his bag, smiling lightly. "Thank you. You've been a great help to me."

"Nah, I should say that to you. Without you, we wouldn't even be alive today. So...thank you, Jensen."

"You're welcome."

Jared unwittingly shifts closer to Jensen. "So... Paradise."

"Paradise." Jensen repeats. "I have to find it."

"Yeah, you could... O--or you could stay here for a little longer, plan your trip a little better."

Jensen's hearts thumps in his chest, but he remains steadfast in his convictions.

"I would love to spend more time among you all, but I have a duty to myself that I can't ignore. I need to find out what happened to my memories and this world, and Paradise just might have the answers I seek. I'm sorry. I can't stay."

Jared nods, clearing his throat as he looks down at his shoes. "Right. Right--it's fine. I get it. I'd do the same thing. Well, I wish you luck on your journey, Jackles. Part of me wants you to find what you seek, but the selfish part of me wishes you don't..."

It clicks in Jensen's brain then.

Just before Jared can even begin to turn away from him, Jensen grasps his broad shoulders, and surges forward until their lips meet for a brief moment. It's over before it truly happens, yet it leaves both parties paralyzed for a time being, staring at nothing but each other. The people watching on giggle and make ridiculous noises that it causes Jensen's ears to burn hot.

He composes himself.

"Don't forget about me."

Jared blinks, shaking out of his reverie. He smiles warmly, then grins brightly. "I'm incapable of it."

Jensen scoffs, and straddles the bike prior to starting it up. The engine roars to life, causing Jensen to grip the handlebars for security. He glances at Sharon and they exchange mutual nods amongst each other.

The Compound gates are opened, and, after looking back knowingly to Jared for the last time, Jensen speeds out of the secure community and towards another exit out of the town.

As expected, he learns quickly how to handle such a vehicle, and masters its controls within minutes.

Finally, Jensen is back out on the other side of the crumbled highway, racing to a destination unknown to him. It's at this time that Kane speaks to him about their situation.

_"You could have stayed."_

"But I didn't." Jensen points out.

_"No. You didn't. But you wanted to."_

Jensen clenches his jaw. "Stay out of my thoughts."

_"Does that mean...?"_

"Maybe. One day. After my quest is complete."

Though Kane has no physical face, Jensen can almost hear him smiling. _"Yes! Most excellent! I actually liked it there when I thought I wouldn't."_

"Yeah...me too."

_"And I know you would relish the chance to see Jared again."_

Jensen only smiles as he revs up the engine further, bolting down the abandoned highway to the place where everything could be revealed.

The world is gone, lost to Demons who scour the land looking to feed.

Jensen needs to discover who's responsible for this tragedy, and why. And if there's an army of a million Demons standing in his way, then he'll slaughter them all.

Don't fuck with a Witch.


End file.
